


Instincts & Intellect

by KylieL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Intellect & Instincts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieL/pseuds/KylieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for the Instinct & Intellect series by Kryptaria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts & Intellect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Velociraptor caenaculi (or What Lives in the Attic above John Watson's Bedroom?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458330) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> I was going through and collating the [Intellect & Instincts](http://archiveofourown.org/series/22641) series into an ebook for my tablet, and it demanded a cover. Given that my skill with Photoshop is restricted to pretty much cut and paste, I was pleased with how it turned out.


End file.
